Caledonia Corvairs (1961-2012)
The Caledonia Corvairs were a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Caledonia, Ontario, Canada. They were playing in the Niagara & District Junior C Hockey League. On May 23, 2012, the Brantford Eagles relocated and became the Junior "B" Caledonia Corvairs. The Junior "C" team went on hiatus to make room for the team. History Founded in 1961, the Corvairs first played in the Southern Counties Junior D Hockey League. In 1969, they won the OHA Cup as provincial champions. In 1972, the team moved to the Central Junior C Hockey League that is now known as the Western Jr. C league. That year they won the Clarence Schmalz Cup as OHA Jr. C champions. In 1973, they were promoted to the Southwestern Junior B Hockey League which is now known as the Mid-Western Jr. B league. A year later they were moved to the Golden Horseshoe Junior B Hockey League. 1973 Championship Season Early in the 1972-73 season, the clubs first year as a Junior C club, a second year player for the team named Tom Spratt was killed after a game in an automobile accident. The team had focus after losing their teammate and friend and they managed to put together a first place finish in the Central Junior C Hockey League with a record of 23 wins, 6 losses, and three ties. They entered they playoffs against a fiery Simcoe Jets squad in the league quarter-finals. The Corvairs pulled out the win, defeating them 3-games-to-two. In the second round, the Corvairs drew the Listowel Cyclones. The Cyclones came out flying, winning game one 3-2 and then embarrassing the Corvairs 9-2 in game two. With their back against the wall, the Corvairs played inspired hockey and took the next three straight (5-2, 3-2, 6-1) to win the semi-final series. In the finals, the Corvairs met the New Hamburg Hahns. The Hans took game one 2-1, but the Corvairs answered back with two winsL 4-2 and 3-2 in overtime. Game four went to the Hahns, 4-3, to force a game five. The Corvairs dug deep and won the game (4-2), series, and Central league championship. In the provincial semi-final, the Corvairs drew the Leamington Flyers of the Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League. Again, the Corvairs had to do it the hard way, winning game one 4-3 but losing two and three (4-2, 3-2) to go down 2-games-to-1. They won game four 7-2, but then lost the crucial game five 5-2. With their back against the wall, the Corvairs fought back and one games six and seven (5-4, 8-2) to gain entry into the provincial final. In the final they drew the Lindsay Mercurys who defeated the Gananoque Islanders to make the final. Caledonia won game one and two by scores of 4-3 and 10-3. They lost game three 2-1, but won games four and five (2-0, 5-2) to take the series and OHA championship. In the end they dedicated the victory to Tom Spratt. The Corvairs were bounced out of the 2005-06 Playoffs by the Glanbrook Rangers 4-games-to-3 in the Preliminary Round. Season-by-season results Clarence Schmalz Cup Appearances :1973: Caledonia Corvairs defeated Lindsay Muskies 4-games-to-1 External links *Corvairs Homepage Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Niagara Junior C Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1961 Category:Disestablished in 2012